Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Naruto's Birthday!
by SuperLuxray
Summary: Today is Naruto's birthday and the Wiggin Trio and the Pink Haired Kunoichi is setting up Naruto's Extravagant Birthday Party, they race against time, will they succeed in making Naruto's life better or fail to making Naruto's Life worse. There's also a surprise at the end. NaruSaku, Slight BeautyxGasser.


Konoha Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo: Naruto's Birthday!

A/N: Hey everyone I'm just brought you a new Konoha Bobobo story and it's involves Naruto's birthday. Happy Late Birthday, Naruto! I'm sorry that I didn't know that your birthday was this month, I kinda lost track of time! Also, that does not take part of the original plot, some of it will take part of it so don't ask me about "Are you going to publish about Naruto's birthday!" because YES, I am going to publish the story RIGHT NOW! And there will be also NaruSaku, so don't ask! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo and the shows' characters!

* * *

*Starts playing Baka Survivor Remix*

*In Harunos' House*

*Sakura comes out of the bedroom, goes to the kitchen to get her coffee, turns around and see the Wiggin Gang building something out of Sakura's dad's wood*

Sakura: *at the corner of the screen with no pupils and black eye liner* WHAT YOU GUYS DOING AT MY HOUSE FOR THE SECOND TIME!

Bobobo: We're building a surprise for Naruto.

Sakura: Because he asked you…

Bobobo: No it's because it's his birthday *points to where the camera moves fast to Sakura's Calender*

Sakura: *is surprised and shocked* Wait, you mean that today's…is Naruto's Birthday?

Jelly Jiggler: You mean that you forgot Naruto's birthday while trying to have a nice day, wow Naruto really doesn't deserve you at all.

Sakura: *hits Jelly Jiggler to the sky* SHUT UP!

Jelly Jiggler: as his eyes were bulging and sent to the sky* WHAAAAAAAAAA!

Don Patch: Oh no, now we won't finish the surprise! But we finished without him anyway.

*Shows an neatly built Closet for Naruto*

Sakura: *with half lidded eyes* I don't really get you guys at all…

*Meanwhile, The Wiggin Trio and the Pink Kunoichi were trekking to a shopping mall (if they have one)*

Bobobo: Hey we heard that Author! *gasps* I have an idea!

Sakura: What is it?

Bobobo: We need to call Sai to help us create the Biggest Party ever for Naruto, we'll have lots of villagers, our friends, and also the entire Land of Wind and Fire!

Sakura: *at the back of her head and has three lines at the back* And how are you going to do that?

Don Patch: Duh! Have they teach you in the Academy!

Sakura: No, what?

Don Patch: We'll go SHOPPING!

*Meanwhile at the Shopping Mall, cheesy music starts playing*

*Sakura and Sai in their casual clothes are walking normally while the Wiggin Trio was skipping goofy and their face was goofy also? In the Thrift Shop, they sold lots of Ninja Equipment for Naruto use at future missions with Sakura's money (don't ask .). At the Clothing Shop, they sold 5 Ninja Clothes with Sakura's money on the line. They're at the Gift Shop where they sold many cards, invitations, party decorations where they almost spend Sakura's money, making her really really mad but she's still keeping her anger straight because this is important for Naruto. They left the mall and went to Sakura's House to put the stuff in the Neatly Built Closet for Naruto.

They got started putting Party Decorations around in the Training Field to make it perfect, put tables, put plates and cups in the table, put roses in the vase in the center of the table, and also put lights around the trees so that the party guests could see. After they made preparations of the Party Decorations, they started making 10,000 invitations for the party guests and cards for Naruto, Bobobo and the rest of the Wiggin Trio starts pitching in their money and put it inside the card. So they started sending them to the Lands of Wind and Fire by traveling to them by using Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler as horses so they can travel to the Land of Wind back to the Land of Fire*

Sakura: What time are we heading to the Hidden Sand Village?

Bobobo: By the time we take a break.

*So they arrived at the Hidden Sand Village and started giving Invitations to everybody they see and especially the Sand Siblings and the others. After they done that, they traveling back to the Land of Fire by using Don Patch and Jelly Jigglers as horses.*

Sakura: After we done with the Invitations, what are we going to do now!

Bobobo: We'll probably have to send a Enormous Cake for Everybody to eat which will cost a lotta money…so we probably need your money Sakura…

Sakura: *gets mad* WHAT?!

Bobobo: *talks really fast* You know what, just forget anything that I told you from the point that we start talking.

*The Carriage starts traveling faster than the speed of light, now they're went back to Hidden Leaf Village and started giving invitations to the rest of the villagers around the Village including Konoha 11 and they ordered the Enormous Cake with 10 ton and then they carried it to the main table at the center and put in the center of party and also carried a refrigerator to keep the cake nice and cool (so it won't melt in the hot temperature in this place) so the gang pause for a bit and sat down to catch their breath*

Sakura: *is out of breath* Whew…Bobobo…how…long…is…the…party…going…to…be…started…

Bobobo: *is out of breath too* Well…we…have…to…send…5…invitations to our friends…and…Lady…Hokage. Gotta go! *sprints away with Don Patch and Jelly Jiggler*

*Meanwhile at the Luxury Hotel, Beauty is reading a magazine in the living room, Softon is meditating, Hatenko is admiring a poster of Don Patch, Gasser is training himself to become stronger for Beauty and Bobobo.*

*Suddenly, a kick from the door occurred*

The Wiggin Trio: WE'RE BACK! *as they went inside the apartment and gives the Bobobo Gang their invitations*

Beauty: What's this, Bobobo?

Bobobo: It's an invitation to Naruto's extravagant birthday party tonight.

Beauty: *gasps* You mean that Today's it's Naruto's birthday, I totally forgot about it. I gotta get

Gasser: If it's Naruto's birthday then I'm going to get a present for him.

Softon and Hatenko: Us too!

*As the Bobobo Gang sprinted to buy their presents for Naruto*

Don Patch: Good now the last one is Lady Tsunade.

Bobobo and Jelly Jiggler: Right!

*Meanwhile at the Hokage's Mansion, Tsunade is doing paperwork and then a door has been kicked by the Wiggin Trio, much to Tsunade's disappointment*

Tsunade: What is it, Bobobo?

Bobobo: Oh, Lady Tsunade, I have an invitation to you for Naruto's extravagant Birthday party, today it's Naruto's birthday and we want to give him the best birthday of his life. Can you please come to the party for Naruto's sake.

Tsunade: Okay I'll come, I hope it's going fun though, I been doing all of this paperwork all day. *gets up from her chair* Now I better get going to buy Naruto a present.

*Tsunade starts sprinting to get Naruto's present*

*Meanwhile at Naruto's Extravagant Birthday Party, everyone in the Land of Wind and Fire are here as party guests as they were talking to one another until Bobobo gets up in the stage and grabs the microphone*

Bobobo: Hello everybody and welcome to Naruto's Extravagant Birthday Party, I hope you'll have a wonderful night in the party but you'll have to hide because we're about to have an surprise for Naruto Uzumaki! *Bobobo's phone is ringing loudly* Excuse me for a minute. *put out his phone and starts calling Gasser* Hello, Gasser, is he coming…Yes?...alright…I'll make sure that everybody knows that he's coming. Lucky for him, everyone starts to hide before Bobobo put up his phone.* Alright, Naruto's is- *but he sees no one is there* seems like they're left alright, now it's time that I get to hiding too.*

*Meanwhile at Naruto and Gasser's Location*

Naruto: I wonder why the guys want me in the training field.

Gasser: *Nervously* I'm sure they must have a reason of being there of course.

Naruto: Hmph *looks suspicious* Okay…

*By the time that they're at the training field everything were off.*

Naruto: Huh, what happened to the training field. *By the time he took 15 steps to the center of the Training Field, the lights were on and everyone jumped from they're hiding places, making Naruto surprised and jumped*

Everyone from Naruto's Birthday Party: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO UZUMAKI!

Naruto: You mean, it's my birthday…

Bobobo: That's right! We're here to celebrate the day that you were born!

Naruto:…YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH! *As Naruto is very excited and happy for the first time of his life* Wait but who made the party just for me?

Sakura: Isn't it obvious, it's me, and the Wiggin Trio, we're the ones who did this to you, be lucky that we spent all of this for you…

Naruto: Wow, I never thought someone would throw a party for me, thanks guys, I owe you one, at first, I didn't know it was birthday but now I remembered it is. It's been a while since I never felt this happy for once.

Gasser: Hey you deserve you Naruto for all the most awesome things that you did to us.

Naruto: Thanks Gas- *he put his hand to his stomach as his stomach is growling* Seems like I'm hungry, *put his trademark face at everyone*

Bobobo: Well lucky for you, I got what you need! *claps hands two times and then Tenchi and his daughter of Ichiraku Ramen brought Tons of Ramen for Naruto and cooks chefs brought five star food for everyone especially Naruto*

Naruto: Well what are we waiting for, LET THE PARTY BEGINS!

*Everyone starts cheering, then DJ Softon starts talking.*

DJ Softon: Alright everyone, let's get down to the dance floor because tonight is about to get funky up and here so get ready because N to the A to the R to the U to the T to the O is about to get hot up and here, so let's iveit up to the birthday boy, NARUTO UZUMAKI! NOW LET'S GET EVERYBODY DOWN!

*He turns on the Music and everyone starts dancing especially the Wiggin Trio and the Orange Hokage! Tsunade is having some fun by drinking some sake. Beauty and Gasser dancing with each other. Hatenko is dancing with the Wiggin Trio. After an hour, everyone stops dancing and sit at their tables, starting to eat Five Star Food while Naruto is joining his ramen with the Bobobo Gang and Konoha 11*

Bobobo: *hold up his glass* TO NARUTO, THE ORANGE HOKAGE OF THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE AND BEST NINJA EVER! CHEERS!

Everyone: Cheers!

*Then they started to eat some cake, brought Naruto many presents and it took time to rip out the presents that Naruto loved (especially the built Closet that the Wiggin Trio did) and then they started dancing again and after a few minutes, Naruto encountered Sakura at the dance floor*

Naruto: Hey Sakura!

Sakura: Huh, Naruto what is it?

Naruto: Thanks for setting up the party for me, I really appreciated.

Sakura: Oh no problem Naruto, you always so busy with missions that we haven't get to spend time with each other but now I just want to make it up to you by setting up this awesome party with the help of the Wiggin Trio. *looks at the Wiggin Trio dancing themselves goofy*

Naruto: Don't worry, Sakura, I know that you're working hard too but don't worry, I'll make this up to you somehow but…

Sakura: Before you say anything, I have a confession…

Naruto: What is it, Sakura?

Sakura: You see, the thing is…I love you…

Naruto: *is shocked and surprised by Sakura's confession* Sakura, I don't know what to say…

Sakura: You don't have to, because I want to give you something before your birthday is over…

Naruto: What…*but is interrupted because they're kissing, kissing, kissing until they started kissing with passion.*

Sakura: How about you and I have our little game in the bushes?

Naruto: Okay *but is dragged by Sakura quickly in the bushes and started doing their

business (Wink, Wink)*

*The Wiggin Trio were dancing their shoes off until Tsunade approached them*

Tsunade: So Bobobo, how cost does this have?

Bobobo: Well we used Sakura's money to get what we need and trust me that's the longest bill that we ever had. I bet it's 177 Sextillion Ryo.

Tsunade: *takes a deep breath* So you set up this party for Naruto, and bankrupt my beloved student's money, I bet that you know what's going happen…right?

The Wiggin Trio: *is cowered in fear* Yes m'am

Tsunade: That's right… *now has no pupils, has black eye liner and her hair is hovering up and she's furious!* YOU'RE GONNA PAY!

The Wiggin Trio: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *Runs around the training field with Tsunade chasing them*

Tsunade: COME BACK HERE YOU DAMNED IDIOTS! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR BANKRUPTING MY BELOVED STUDENT'S MONEY!

*And for the entire night, everyone was having the time of their lives until the next morning, everyone fell asleep except the Wiggin Trio that they're waking up*

Bobobo: *rubs his temple* Whew that was a crazy party.

Don Patch: Everyone was really fired up by that night, it was the best night of my life.

Jelly Jiggler: Yeah and everyone was up for it, I can't believe that they can keep up.

Don Patch: Ninjas are weird.

Bobobo: Weird indeed… *goes to the bushes and shocked to see the two lovers is sleeping, naked, wrapped up a blanket that did their business last night.* Hmph, I guess Sakura confessed to him I see, just what I expected from my favorite student.

*Bobobo walked away to give the two lovers some privacy, as they were dreaming about the best night of their lives. Sakura was very happy that she does now have the strongest, caring and also the best boyfriend that she's ever met.*


End file.
